Almost Anything
by pineappletardis
Summary: I'm going to find him dad, I'll do whatever it takes to stop him. Of course, when he had said this by his father's bedside, he truly meant "whatever it takes." But, because Shawn Spencer isn't really psychic, he had no idea what lay ahead. A story i started before the premiere. What I thought might have happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm going to find him dad, I'll do whatever it takes to stop him.**_

**Of course, when he had said this by his father's bedside, he truly meant "whatever it takes." But, because Shawn Spencer isn't really psychic, he had no idea what lay ahead.**

It had been two months, two agonizing months since that bastard had shot his father. Two months for Shawn to think of ways to kill the man that put his father in a coma. He hadn't slept in bed in weeks, only in a hard cushioned chair by his father. Hoping, praying that the elder Spencer would wake up. Finally, after late nights and cheap take-out they found a lead.

The crew sat around Shawn's kitchen table-it was his turn tonight- surrounded by pineapple smoothies and pizza boxes. All four hunched over a file, hunting for the final member of the bad cop trio. "Guys! I think I found something!" Juliet O'Hara said as she quickly shot up from her chair next to Shawn.

"What is it Jules?" Shawn asked, hope filling his blue eyes.

"Our bastard has this old high school friend who lives on a farm in Kansas, perfect place to hide out."

"What makes you think he would stay in the country?" Lassiter questioned with his usual stern voice.

"'Well, it make senses, he knew we would be looking out of country, so he thought we wouldn't look in the U.S." Gus piped in. With rolling eyes Lassie pulled out his phone.

"MCNAB!" Lassie barked into the phone. (Hehe, _barked!_ Don't worry I didn't forget good old Mcnab.) The others heard murmuring as the younger officer on the end accepted another task from the detective. "Mcnab, I need you to run the name Tony Snow, oh and book us plane tickets to Atchison, Kansas." Lassiter went silent for a second to let Mcnab answer, "I don't care, just do it!"

"We're finally gonna get him," Shawn whispered "Finally, he'll pay."

Psychpsychpsychpsychpsychpsy chpsychpsychpsychpsychpsychp sychpsych

"It's so flat and boring here." Shawn said half-cheerfully, almost like his old self.

"I know, who would want to live here?" Gus asked as he was looking at the boring scenery.

"Here's the farm," Lassie interrupted the two friends as he parked the car in front of the farm house. "Guster, you're with me, O'Hara and Spencer take the back" he continued throwing them protective vests.

"Do you think he's here?" Shawn asked. Fearing they would never find the ex-cop.

"I don't know where he is, I just know we're going to find him." Juliet assured him while pulling out her gun. Shawn just nodded, lost in his thoughts. "On three," she said as she positioned next to the door. "One…Two… Three!" Juliet whispered as the door flew open. Shawn could make out a figure standing to his left. He was about to yell that he was there, but his thoughts were interrupted when the man knocked the gun out of Jules hand and spin her around into his rough hands.

"Jules!" Shawn screamed.

**Hey, how was that? Sorry about the Kansas part, that's where I live. How's the snow? Anyway- tell me if you liked it, and feel free to tell me if you see any typos! I'll post maybe tomorrow, I have a snow day, but I might be outside. OMFG! 1 day guys! Season seven is tomorrow! Can't wait! Discloser: I don't own Psych or the characters, just the story! See you guys tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Told you I'd be back! Ready for another chapter? Yay! **

**_I don't own Psych or the characters! Darn! Nor am I Steve Franks!_**

"Jules!"

"Stay back, lover-boy! Or I'll kill your girl!" Jerry Carp warned (did I spell his name right?). Shawn took a step back, just as Lassiter and Gus burst into the room. "Gun down detective."

"O'Hara!" Lassie yelled for his partner.

"J-Jerry, just let her go… Please…" Shawn pleaded the man. Which just earned the ex-cop to back up towards the door. "Why? Just… why?" He tried again, head in his hands.

"How did you find me?" The old man asked. Trying to change the subject.

"Your friend, Tony, idiot." Lassie chirped in. Gun still train on the man. "Now let go of my partner."

"Put your fucking gun down or I'll swear I'll put a bullet in her head, then I'll shoot the rest of you." At this point Shawn was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to hold back tears.

"Why Jerry? You were my dad's partner. I've known you since I was little, you've eaten dinner at my house countless times." Shawn said through his tears. "My dad and now my girlfriend? Why are you hurting everyone I care about?!" Now he was standing, practically yelling in the man's face. "What, after you kill her are you gonna kill these two?" Gesturing towards Gus and Lassiter. By now everyone in the room had water in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shawn, I-I can't. I promise, if you don't try anything I won't hurt her." Jerry promised as he back toward the door again.

"Please…"

"No, I can't. I just can't." Shawn's final attempt to rescue Juliet from the dirt-bag had failed. There was no way to stop him as he backed through the door, Juliet in-tow.

"Jules! I love you!" Was all Shawn could say before the love of his life was pulled out of view. As soon as they turn the corner Lassiter proceeded slowly towards the door. But when he heard a car door slam he took off after his friend. But, he was too late. By the time the men got out the door the car had sped away, taking Jerry Carp and Juliet with it.

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews!sorry it's kind of short. I'm kind of busy this week, but I will try my best to post between now and a week. Hope you liked my story! Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back finally sorry been busy, you know, like four projects due on the same day and stuff. Ugh! So, sorry I just haven't felt like writing and writers block and crap. How's life? My fine, I suppose can't get better, well it can, but it won't. So anyway… the story!**

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Shawn kept repeating, as if the only thing he knew how to do was shake his head, close his eyes, and whisper no.

"Um… I think he's broke." Gus said between no's. Suddenly the words changed.

"Your fault, your fault, your fault," He whispered to himself, rocking back and forth. Meanwhile Lassiter was smashing every object he could find.

"Lassie, stop." Gus commanded, since he was the only one sane at the time. "Did you happen to see the license plate?" He asked the bewildered man.

"No, Guster!" Lassie barked (HeHe) while smashing a creepy angel statue (Kudos for the angel Lassie!) "If I saw the plates I would have everyone in this damn country after that car."

"Well, should we at least tell the chief?" But when no response came Gus pulled out his own phone and dialed Karen Vick's number. "Hello... Chief?... We have a problem…"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPINEAPPLEPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Juliet woke to her head bouncing against the window. At first she was confused, but the memories soon took over her thoughts. She remembered Shawn's dad getting shot, and them getting a lead, then her gun being knocked out her hand, and Shawn's pleas. She wanted to cry, but knew she had to be strong. Eyes still closed she assessed her situation. She was in a car, obviously, her the hands tied behind her, feet tied together and she was curled up in a ball on the seat. A soft blanket was laid atop her. Listening she heard only her deep breaths and one other, telling her only one other person was with her. She wanted to keep her eyes closed, wanted to drift back into the warm feeling of sleep, but she knew she had to face her problem, plus her stomach growled and had to pee, badly. Slightly shifting in the car seat, as if she had just woke up, she opened her eyes.

"Well, hello detective," The man spoke calmly to his captive.

"H… How long have we been driving?" She asked surprised by the tone of his voice.

"About 3 hours, just outside Colorado."

"Colorado? Just where are you taking me?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know Detective?" Jerry snickered "Too bad I'm not going to tell you."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Detective Lassiter! Stop smashing things!" Karen Vick commanded as clopped in to the house with her red heels. Lassie didn't listen, he refused to hear anything anybody said to him. His partner was kidnapped and probably half-way across the country by now, and he blamed himself. "Carlton, it's not your fault, nor is it Mr. Spencer's. The only one that's responsible is that dirty, ex-cop, Jerry." That at least made him stop his destructiveness and sit down, but the fire was still in his eyes.

"So what am I supposed to do now, we have no leads and no idea on where he could be!" He responded, his voice cracking. "The one who could possibly find Jerry Carp is having a mental breakdown!" He told her while gesturing towards Shawn.

"Well, we do the only thing we can, go back to the Santa Barbara and the station and find that son of a bitch."

**Hello fellow psych-o's! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I haven't been in the mood to write and school sucks, it's so jealous of the computer and wants me all to itself! How dare it! Anyway, has anyone watched Zero Hour? That show is amazing, but they canceled it three episodes in! I need to see the next episode, ugh! Help!**

**Hope you haven't had a mental breakdown from not reading my story in soooooo long! See you guys next chapter! Love you all!**


End file.
